A Tale of Two
by Witch of Alternate Universes
Summary: "So what's your name? Didn't catch it before." The elf spun around, walking backwards. "Victoria, call me what you will." "Ooh is that like a catch phrase? Call me what you will. Sounds rebellious." "And what am I meant to call you, Starlight?" Vicky said rolling her eyes. "Oh no, only Varric calls me that. You can call me Jade. It is my name after all." WARNING: Contains OCs
1. 1-And in walks a Thief

She reached over and picked up the mug again. Staring at the bottom of her cup, she let her mind wander. What was she doing here, in this dingy place? She brought the mug to her lips, grimacing as she tipped back the stale ale. Her red hair slung over her shoulder, her blue eyes scanning the tavern.  
There was a qunari in the corner, scowling at anyone who came near. He looked on edge and tense. He was accompanied by a brunet man, who had generously paid for her drink. His name was Matthew, from what she could remember, Matt for short. He had called his companion, what was it again? Yes, Elliot. He had scowled at her and growled. She knew qunari were supposed to be fierce but they weren't animals, were they?

She signalled to the bartender for another drink, and was pulled from her thoughts by a ginger haired woman. She was wearing a revealing yellow dress that looked like it had hardly been worn at all. It probably wasn't considering what she was proposing.

"Do you fancy a tumble? Only 10 silvers an hour. For you, I might even do it for free."  
"How about you go soak your head? Besides, I don't swing that way." The woman rolled her eyes and started to walk away.  
"Fine, but if you reconsider, ask for Georgia. See you later, love."

Victoria turned back to her drink, sighing. It wasn't long before there was yet another interruption. A short, brunette elf had walked in, humming a merry tune. The first thing Victoria noticed was the way she walked. She walked like she owned the place. An odd thing to see in an elf. The next thing she noticed was how she was dressed.

A clean white shirt, a leather corset. A short green skirt that was made for moving in. Tall leather boots and an expensive looking gauntlet. A red armband and a large amount of bangles that jangled as she walked. Very odd clothing for a hovel like this.  
Then again, Victoria was dressed just as oddly. She wore comfortable leather pants and a black shirt from back home. A blue sash across her hips and her black boots, complete with silver buckles. Her pendant around her neck a token from back home. It was a family heirloom, precious to her, only given to the firstborn of the firstborn. It was pure silverite, with small sapphires built in.  
The elf grinned broadly, and walked over to the barkeep. She ordered a drink and turned to Victoria.  
"So you're new around here no?"  
"And you're a local I take it?"  
"Oh no, I'm from Antiva. But I'm around here often."  
"Really? You don't have an accent, I couldn't tell."  
"Ah, I don't stay there long enough to catch the accent. Plus there's the assassins. Can't swing a sword without hitting an assassin or a whore."

"What? Don't tell me you're shy!"  
"Look, I don't want any of your services."  
"Oh Maker no! If I was a whore I'd be dressed much better."  
"So what do you want?"  
"Well you see, that necklace, you shouldn't have it out."  
"If you're worried someone's going to steal it, don't worry. I can take care of myself."  
"Uh huh. The names Jade, in case you were wondering."

The door to the tavern slammed open, and in came another qunari. This one was a woman, armed, deadly and out for blood. She marched up to Elliot, glaring at stood up and pushed her, yelling and shouting.

"Oh look. Here comes trouble. " Jade said, watching as the qunari hit Matt full in the face. "Should have known better than to get between two qunari."

Matt stood up and drew his bow, with which the qunari responded by drawing her greatsword. Matt went flying into another table, spilling ale and sending cards flying though the air. The entire bar exploded into madness in a matter of seconds.

"Such a waste of good ale," Jade sighed and turned to Vicky. "Anyway sorry about this." Before she could do anything, Jade raised her blade and struck her over the head. The last thing Vicky saw as the darkness took over, was the girls smirking face and the dim clatter of swords and daggers in the background.

* * *

An explanation:

Story Arcs are in the title of the chapter. For example, "1-*****" is part of a story arc, as is "2-****" and "3-***". Sorry if it confuses anyone, it just makes it easier to tell when a new plotline is beginning.

This is a story of the ridiculous goings on of a noble and a thief. I've tried to fit it into canon as much as possible, however if some things don't make sense please let me know. If there is a character or plotline you would like me to pursue feel free to send me a message.

Review please, as that's on of the only ways I can gain more ideas, write more story arcs and fix errors. Thank you for reading!

-Jade


	2. 1-The Deal of a Lifetime

When Vicky awoke, the first thing she saw was rows upon rows of candles. Her head pounding, she stood up slowly, observing her surroundings. From what she could see it looked like the chantry. Her thoughts were confirmed when one of the sisters came up to greet her.

"Hello. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"  
"Ugh, what's the best cure for a hangover? My head's killing me."  
"I'm sorry, we don't have anything for that. What's your name?"  
"The names Victoria. Call me what you will. Now where's my stuff."  
"I'm Sister Hannah. Your belongings are in a chest, um, somewhere."  
"Then take me to it."

Victoria watched as Hannah paced back and forth, opening different chests and trunks. She looked different from most Kirkwallers. She had an elegance to her, most common in nobles and wore her hair in such an intricate style that she must have been from a more civilised country.  
"You don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from?"  
"I'm from Orlais. It's beautiful this time of year you know." Hannah sighed wistfully.  
"Then why did you leave? Seems like a bit of a downgrade to me."  
"Ah well, I really shouldn't tell you."  
"Well a story for a story right?"  
"Alright, I'm actually a mage, and I came here with my husband Matt, who is a Templar." Hannah gushed. "We got married last week and he's the Maker to my Andraste."  
"And you came to Kirkwall? No offence, but being a mage in Kirkwall is like being a noble in Antiva. There's lots of them and they're often as not dead."  
"Well I wasn't really planning in advance ok? So where are you from?"  
"I'm from Fereldan. On an epic journey that so far hasn't gone too well."  
"Shame, here's your things." Hannah placed her belongings on the bed, and Victoria started to sort through them.  
"Where's my amulet? And all my money?" Victoria shouted, throwing things to the side. Hearing the noise, a Templar came up the stairs.  
"What's all this noise about?" He asked.  
"Mattibear! She's lost her amulet and her money." Hannah exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. This was a different Matt from the one in the bar, looking more rough.  
"I did not lose it! It was stolen! At that blasted fight in the Hanged man!" She looked over to see Matt and Hannah in a tight embrace, cooing and rubbing their noses together. "Fine, I'll just go fix this myself. Makers breath, I hate newly weds."

She swung open the door to the Hanged man, taking in the smell of stale ale, piss and vomit. Everything looked the same as yesterday, albeit with more blood on it. She could hear the elf's voice from one of the rooms in the back. She stormed up there and saw the girl with her feet on the table, talking to a blonde dwarf.

"And then he killed the guildmaster! It was amazing! But I had to leave Antiva soon after that. I don't want to catch the accent after all. Everyone just assumes that you're a Crow then."  
"Starlight, the things you get up to without us, I'd say you're worse than Hawke."  
"You know me Varric. If there's trouble, you'll find me a step ahead, just behind Hawke."

Vicky pulled out her bow, notched an arrow and aimed at the elf. Varric jumped up and pulled out his crossbow, pointing it at Vicky. The elf just raised her eyebrows and took another swig.

"Look, you go back and tell Gaston that I don't owe him anything anymore. I paid my debts and if he still wants more tell him to shove it up his arse."  
"Where's my pendant? And my money?"  
"Wait, oh it's you! Sorry about that, but I kinda needed the money. So it's gone."  
"And the pendant?"  
"Gave that to a friend, he was kinda pissy with me lately."  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put an arrow between your eyes." Vicky growled lowly.  
"Why not? I've survived worse."  
"Alright, Starlight. Don't give the woman anymore reasons to kill you. You still owe me 10 sovereigns." Varric turned to Vicky. "Let her make it up to you. She'll find the money eventually."  
"That pendant was a family heirloom and this knife-eared bitch stole it!"  
"Hey there's no need for racial slurs, most elves are pretty cool. And I'll get the money back." The elf said, her brown eyes staring at the arrow.  
"How do I know you won't just skip town?"  
"Because you like the type to come back and bite me in the arse later. So I have a proposal."  
"Be quick about it."  
"We take some jobs around town, and I'll go get your stupid amulet back. Fair deal?"  
"Fine but I'm coming with you."  
"Right. See you later then Varric. Say hi to Hawke for me."  
"Good luck Starlight. I get the feeling you're going to need it."

"So what's your name? Didn't catch it before." The elf spun around, walking backwards.  
"Victoria, call me what you will."  
"Ooh is that like a catch phrase? Call me what you will. Sounds rebellious."  
"And what am I meant to call you, Starlight?" Vicky said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh no, only Varric calls me that. You can call me Jade. It is my name after all."  
"Right, so where are we headed?"  
"To the undercity, or Darktown, as it's usually called."  
"Darktown? Why would anyone call it that?"  
"You're really not from around here are you? Anyway, we have to pay a visit to Anders."  
"Who's Anders?"  
"You'll see." 


	3. 1-Off to see the Wizard

Jade pushed on the door to Anders' clinic, stepping to the side to allow Vicky to pass through. As she entered, she saw a tall blonde man standing with his back to them. He was casting some sort of spell on an old woman.

They waited until after he had finished and when he turned around, Vicky couldn't stop the thought that surfaced into her head. _Oh no, he's hot._ Catching on, Jade grinned and elbowed her in the side. He walked over to the pair, smiling.

"Jade, back so soon? Or has something happened?" His smile quickly disappeared when he glanced at Victoria's face.

"Yeah, uh, about the amulet? I kinda stole it off this chick. Turns out it's not a cheap trinket." Vicky turned and glared at Jade.

"So I don't get to keep it then? And I thought I was finally going to keep something for once." Anders sighed.

"Yeah well, you know how it works. You pay off one debt and there's ten more right behind it." Jade shrugged, shaking her head.

"You really need to find a better line of work. How long can you live off other peoples money? You're going to get stuck eventually and what will you do then?"

"Anders, I don't need you to scold me. Aveline already called dibs on that job. Besides, there's always Rivain."

"Run away from all your problems? That's your great plan?"

"Look just shove a sock in it ok? I've got work to do."

"Fine, but I'll tag along if you don't mind. Keep you out of trouble, for all the good it will do."

Jade rolled her eyes and Vicky raised an eyebrow, but off they headed to Lowtown, Anders in tow.


	4. 1-First Blood

"What are we doing here?" Vicky questioned.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be back in a sec. You two get comfy, share a story or two. I'll be back before you know it." Jade said, running off through the stalls.

"You know, I never caught your name." Anders looked over at Vicky.

"Names Victoria, call me what you will." Vicky shrugged, "And I suppose you're Anders."

"That's right. If you don't mind me asking, why are you still here? You've got your amulet back."

"Jade still owes me a hundred sovereigns."

"Wow... Are you from Fereldan by any chance? You don't look like you're from around here."

"Yeah I am. You too I'm guessing?"

"That's right, but you obviously didn't come with the refugees. What are you doing in Kirkwall?"

"Hoping to make my fortune, go on an adventure, meet someone. I'm not sure really, just travelling."

"You should talk to Hawke then. You'll find plenty of adventure with him."

"Who is Hawke? I keep hearing that name."

"Hawke is the champion. He's a pretty good guy who has helped me out a couple of times. He's helped out Jade even more. I'll have to introduce you sometime." Vicky nodded and turned, hearing a commotion.

"Anyway, it looks like Jade is back... With a whole squadron of thugs... Makers breath, has this girl pissed off everyone she meets?"

Vicky pulled out her bow, lining up a shot and sending an arrow straight through a thugs skull. Anders started firing bolts of lightning, while Jade pulled out twin daggers and slashed at the nearest thug. One of the thugs swung a mace at Victoria, which she narrowly dodged.

Anders sent a burst of flame towards a small group of enemies, sending them flying. Jade seemed to phase right through an attacking thug, and twirled around, taking his head clean off. Vicky line up a shot, pulled back the drawstring and let the arrow loose, scything through three thugs at once. Finally, Anders froze an enemy solid, which Jade then shattered, the pieces of the thug tinkling as they fell to the floor.

Vicky turned to Jade, bewildered. "What was that? You just passed through that thug! How in Andraste's name did you do that?"

"It's a little talent I came up with. With this tattoo right here, I can pass through anything. It does get a bit tiring though and going through things like people and animals tires me out quickly." Jade gasped, leaning against the wall for support. "Anyway, who knew miss nobleborn could fight eh? You sure pack a punch."

"Well I was trained by the best. And where is this tattoo?" Jade pulled back her white shirt to reveal a glowing tattoo on the left side of her chest. It was intricate and foreign in its design, like nothing Victoria had ever seen before.

"Is that lyrium? Where'd you get this?"

"Tevinter. I've got a friend who's got a similar tattoo. His is much bigger but not as refined."Jade stood up, rolling her shoulders. "Now that I've got what I needed, let's go check the Chanter's board."

Anders leant against the wall as Jade scoured the lists of quests for the highest paying job. Vicky was trying to talk to the chanter, trying to get her to say something other than the chant, with hilarious results. After a while, Jade found a quest and called over Vicky to see what she had picked.

"Dwarves in the Deep Roads got a bit lost. We go help them out, we get 10 sovereigns and their unending gratitude." Jade said, her large brown eyes scanning the paper. "Not the most gold I've seen but it's better than rescuing cats from trees."

"Why can't we rescue cats? I hate the blighted Deep Roads." Anders grumbled, taking the paper from Jade.

"Because without you, we would be toast."

"Well, that's a good point, plus you're going to need my skills." Anders smirked.

"Ok sure, can we stop this before your ego suffocates us." Jade snatched the paper back and stuffed it in her pocket. "Now, we need one more person. He's an expert in killing things and he's been to the Deep Roads before."

"And who is this person? Is it Hawke?" Vicky asked.

"Oh Maker no. You aren't actually thinking of bringing that blasted hypocrite with us. I mean, I know you have a thing for him but..." Anders fell silent when faced with Jade's glare.

"Let's just go, before you two kill each other."


	5. 1-The Tattooed Elf

Jade ran ahead, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. She disappeared into the room at the top of the stairs, the door slamming against the wall. Vicky turned to Anders, who rolled his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and stalked off after her, grumbling all the way. Vicky looked around the mansion, at the rubble that lay on the ground. She looked up and saw the missing tiles in the roof, letting the bright midday sun stream down, keeping alive the few weeds that clawed through the stone floor.

Lost in her thoughts, Vicky didn't notice Jade lean over the railing. At least not until she felt the thump of something hitting her head. She looked down and saw a small woven bag, filled with what looked like beads.

"I'm going to need that back. It's a special type of sweet from Antiva." Jade called, stretching her self over the railing to the point where she wobbled precariously. "Now hurry up, we don't have all day."

Vicky raised an eyebrow but picked her way around the rubble on the stairway, to where Jade stood waiting. The elf grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room where there stood a tall, male elf. He was tanned, with pale white hair. He had green eyes and a strange tattoo, that spread over his body, from his chin to his feet. His armour was spiked and he wore sharp, pointy gauntlets.

Catching her staring, Jade elbowed her in the side.

"Eyes off, unless you want to lose them." Jade muttered under her breath. "This is Fenris. He's going to be joining us on this great adventure."

"The name is Victoria. Call me what you will." She nodded. "So I hear you've fought darkspawn before?"

"Not many but I do have some experience." He spoke with a voice like honey. She hadn't expected his voice to be so deep. "Do you mind if I ask why you are coming on this trip? Jade has never mentioned you before."

"I only met her yesterday. She stole my money and my pendant and now she's paying it back."

"Again? Didn't you do this to Hawke?" He turned to Jade, crossing his arms.

"Oh hush, and eat this." She took a sweet and popped it in his mouth. _Well aren't they friendly. _Vicky thought to herself. "Much better than scolding me, no?"

From over in the corner, Anders snickered. "Looks like you caught the accent while you were away, _no_?"

"_Shut yer trap._ There, that a better accent for you?" She said sarcastically.

"I prefer the Antivan accent. I find it quite...sexy." Fenris mused. Jade's face lit up scarlet and she turned away.

"W-well let's just go. There's no point in wasting time around here when there's gold to be collected." She stuttered and marched out of the room. Victoria just shrugged and followed, with Anders and Fenris in tow.


	6. 1-A Failed Expedition

The tunnel was dark and cramped, illuminated only by the glowing lyrium veins along the walls. It was damp and cold, a musky smell hung in the air. And of course, there was more darkspawn than you could shake a stick at. Vicky lined up the shot, pulling back the drawstring.

She felt the burn in her arm, the tense tightening of her muscles, held her breath and let the arrow fly. It hit a hurlock straight through the temple, killing it instantly. Anders shot a bolt of lightning, killing two more. Fenris charged straight into a pack of genlocks, swinging his sword in a wide arc, cutting a few in half. Jade struck the leader form behind, grimacing at the splatter of blood against her white shirt.

Vicky grabbed a bunch of arrows, firing them into a small group. Several fell dead and Anders sent a burst of flame towards the survivors. Jade made quick work of the leader, slicing his head clean off, while Fenris finished off the pack of genlocks. The smell of burnt darkspawn and fresh blood filled the tunnel.

"Ugh, I'm going to need a bath when we get back." Jade complained, wiping at the blood on her shirt. "Loot the bodies. May as well get as much to sell as possible."

Vicky looked over the abandoned camp, at all the dwarven bodies that had been mangled by the darkspawn.

"Doesn't look like there's any survivors. Search the side passages, there might be more darkspawn." Anders and Fenris simply looked at each other.

"You two get the side passages, I'll loot the bodies." Jade said coolly. "Ooh look, a diamond. That'll fetch a pretty penny." Victoria rolled her eyes and started to search a body. She was about to check the pockets when the body moved.

"By the stone, isn't it rude to steal from the dead? I thought you surfacers had more tact." The dwarf rose to his feet, stretching his back. "I'm Ben, and thanks for saving me, I guess."

"Wait, does that mean this one is alive?" Jade asked, slapping the body she was looting. "Hello, Mr dwarf? The darkspawn are gone now."

"You do know he's dead right?"

"Sure, of course I knew that." Jade muttered, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"So let me get this straight. You pretended to be dead, so you wouldn't be killed by the darkspawn. You do know what they do with the bodies?" Victoria questioned.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time. Anyway..." Ben trailed off, his gaze on something in the distance. "Cailyn! Sophie! By the ancestors, I thought you two were nug fillets by now!"

"And no thanks to you, you copper plated warrior caste." Anders and Fenris had returned, with a black haired dwarf and a blonde human in tow. "Thanks for rescuing his sorry hide. I'm Cailyn, of house Hageth. Or I was, at least."

"Well I have to admit, it's odd seeing a _female_ dwarf out of Orzammar. And who are you?" Jade asked the woman, who was glancing around nervously.

"Ah, I'm Sophie. Can we get out of here now? This place gives me the creeps." She said anxiously. Suddenly, there was a large creaking noise that echoed around the tunnel.

"Well if that wasn't a giant spider then I'll be damned." Said Ben.

"A _giant _spider? Oh fabulous." Vicky wheezed.

"What, are you scared of spiders or something?" Anders asked.

"Yes, deathly." Vicky retorted.

"Then let's scarper before it turns up. This way, quickly." Cailyn said, leading the group towards the exit.

When they reached the surface and felt the warm sun on their faces, Anders gave a large sigh of relief, said his goodbyes and headed back to his clinic in Darktown. Cailyn turned to Vicky and gave her a purse full of coins.

"Thanks for helping us out back there. Here's the coin and if you ever need help, you can find us in the Hanged man." She nodded and turned to her friends. "Now let's get back, I need a good drink." Then her and her companions marched off, back to Kirkwall.

"How much? How much?" Jade said, excited. She made a grab for the coin purse but was thwarted by Vicky.

"It's not like you're going to get any of it. But ten sovereigns, as promised." She sighed.

"Actually, I should be going too. Hawke probably has a job for me by now." Fenris chuckled, then leant down and awkwardly kissed Jade on the cheek. "Stay safe. And don't get into any more trouble." He then took his leave, as Jade's face flushed.

"Ha, looks like you aren't as experienced as you like to make out." Victoria laughed, slipping the purse into her pocket. "So have you two done it yet?"

Jade just looked at her with a bewildered expression, gave out a large sigh and buried her face in her hands.

"Well, come on. Let's go get a drink," Vicky said as she started to walk off. "Only 90 more sovereigns to go." Jade turned, sprinting to catch up to her new companion. And as corny as it sounds, they both walked off, gossiping and chuckling, into the sunset.


	7. 2-The Last Job

Jade swigged back another cup of ale, and continued with her song. It was a grand tale, about the Warden, with a merry swing and a catchy tune. She spun around, miming the final blow the Warden made, finally defeating the archdemon and ending the blight.

_"And where he is now, no-one knows, _

_But that's just how the story goes! _

_Off to find his Morrigan, a dreaded witch of the wilds,_

_A beautiful but cruel mistress, said to be with child! _

_That's the end of this merry tale,_

_So let's have another round of ale!"_

The tavern erupted into loud cheers, and more ale was drunk all around, a cheerful calm settling over the bar. A short man came up to her, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"D' you mind takin' a r'quest?" He slurred, obviously drunk. Spotting Vicky in the back of the tavern, Jade shook her head.

"Sorry, I've got an appointment to keep." She stepped off the table and walked over to her friend, who was shaking her head with a grin on her face.

"You really know how to rile up a crowd. That's the best version of the tale I've heard. All the other ones have a lot more death."

"Well, I've met the guy first hand. Bit of a prick but his hearts in the right place. Kind of like Hawke but not as handsome."

Vicky rubbed her hands together, and they walked up the stairs to Varric's suite.

"So, this is the last job together huh? Let's see if Varric's got any good leads." She said.

"Have to admit, it'll be nice not having that debt around. I'll probably make some more without you to keep me out of trouble." Swinging open the door, they both stepped inside, and Varric looked up from the map he was looking at.

"So, what can I do for you girls? Anything in particular you're looking for?" Varric said sarcastically. "You sure know how to tell a tale, Starlight. Got the whole tavern riled up"

"You're the one telling the tales, I'm just singing a song." Jade smirked, sitting herself down in a chair.

"So what have you got for us Varric? Something more interesting than clearing out a thieve's den, hopefully." Vicky said, leaning against the wall.

"I've got just the job for you Spitfire. There's a mage up on Sundermount that's been practicing blood magic. The bounty will pay off what's left of Starlight's debt and there's enough left over for a new pair of boots."

"That's what I'm talking about. A big blaze of glory, and extra coin to boot!" Jade chirped. "Now who's going to come with us? A powerful blood mage and all."

"How about Tweety?" Varric suggested.

"Cailyn's on holiday with Ben so that's a no go." Vicky replied, stroking her chin.

"Sugar then. She's got a mage-hunter for a husband doesn't she?"

"Hannah's good for the next week, said she was free until then. We'll get Fenris as well, he won't pass this up." Jade added, twirling a strand of her long brown hair around her finger.

"Looks like you've got a crew together. You'd best get up there before someone else thinks the same thing."


	8. 2-Hawke and a half

They stepped into the Dalish camp, walking past the aravels, with their red sails folded from the wind. They talked to a few of the Dalish, getting the information of the mage's location. They headed off, fighting some large spiders along the way. They didn't get too far before they heard someone else in the cave.

"I have to admit, you didn't think this through Hawke." Came a female voice.

"Do you have any idea where you're going? I thought we've been here already." Came another.

"Look, we'll just find this mage and get out of here." Said a gruff male voice. "Hey can you hear- Oh not this thing again." A large crash echoed throughout the cavern. Jade and Vicky darted forward, seeing a red haired woman, a female elf and a dark haired man fighting a giant spider like creature.

"Hawke! Be there in a sec!" Jade yelled, jumping into the fray.

"Maker, I hate spiders." Vicky grimaced, lining up a shot. Hannah, Matt and Fenris ran out, Hannah casting spells while Fenris and Matt charged in.

Jade dodged one of its legs, slashing wildly. Hawke gave a ferocious roar, swinging his greatsword from side to side, backing it up against a wall. Fenris, Matt and Aveline attacked from the sides, while Merrill, Vicky and Hannah attacked from afar. A while later, after a few mishaps, Hawke leapt at the Varterral, killing it yet again.

"Well, hopefully it will _stay_ dead this time. What are you two doing here?" The dark haired man asked. "And who are these people?"

"This is Vicky, Hannah and Matt."

"Well I'm Hawke, as you probably know already. This is Merrill and that is Aveline."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you." Vicky nodded.

"Ah well, I'm sure you would have. I am quite a looker you know," Hawke grinned smugly, "But enough about me. What brings you here?"

"We're looking for a blood mage. He should be hiding out around here." Hannah blurted.

"Wait, isn't that who we're looking for?" Merrill asked.

"Yes it is. Do you know what he did?" Hawke raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"No and I don't care. That reward is mine!" Jade yelled and ran off into the cave.

"No it's not! Get back here!" Hawke yelled, following after her. Aveline sighed and turned to Vicky.

"Look, I don't care what you do, just make sure Hawke doesn't get into any trouble. I have a meeting to get to."

"I'll be going too, if that's alright. I've got to go shopping, you know, food and clothes and things. I need a new dishcloth too." Merrill said, mainly speaking to herself.

"It was good to meet you two, but now I have to go track down that elf." Vicky sighed. Aveline walked away, toward the exit, with Merrill trailing after her. Vicky turned to Hannah and scowled.

"Next time, can you keep a lid on it? As if we needed more drama." Having followed the screaming, they came upon Jade and Hawke bickering like children.

"Well I'm stronger."

"But I'm faster."

"I'm more handsome."

"You look like a dwarf's arse. I _need _that gold."

"You're a thief! You'll just steal it off someone else!"

"That's what got me into this mess in the first place! Can't you just let me have it?"

"Can't you just find another job? Who told you about this anyway?"

"Varric of course! And I will not find another job!" Jade threw her arms wide.

"Varric, that little-"

"You two do realise that in order to claim the reward, you have to _actually kill_ the guy first?" Vicky said, interrupting the childish banter.

"Look, please, please, _please_ let me have this. I'll follow you around whenever you want, just please." Jade begged, clasping her hands together.

"Fine," Hawke grumbled. "But you owe me."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_." Jade jumped at him, hugging him around the shoulders. "I swear on what's left of my sanity, I won't forget this."

"I should go, before Fenris kills me for touching you." Hawke chuckled. Fenris glanced to the side and his head drooped slightly. "Where are Aveline and Merrill by the way?"

"Yeah they already left." Hannah said, finally letting go of Matt's hand.

"That's just fabulous. I'll be seeing you then. Good luck." Hawke turned and left, putting up a hand in farewell.

Jade waved, tucking her hands in her pockets and was then hit by a bolt of energy, falling to the floor, where she was promptly knocked out cold. Vicky turned, bow at the ready, to find a scrawny elf cowering behind a large rock. He gripped his staff is hard that his knuckles turned white. He stepped out shouting.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm sorry!"

"What's your name? Quickly, before my fingers get tired." Vicky said, wiggling her fingers for show.

"Patrick. My name is Patrick." He said, panicking.

"Right, what are you doing up here? Hiding?"

"Y-yeah. Everyone was accusing me of being a blood mage."

"Why, what were you doing?"

"Uh, blood magic." He stated, his mouth gaping open, like a fish out of water.

"Thought so. Fenris, you wanna take care of this for me?" Vicky said, lowering her bow.

"Gladly." Fenris growled, walking towards the elf. He started to glow with a soft blue light.

"D-don't come any c-closer! I'm a b-blood mage you know? I can k-kill you whenever I w-want!" He stuttered, backing up. Fenris simply reached inside the elf's chest and tore his heart out. Vicky shuddered at the gruesome sound of tearing flesh.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that. Now let's wake the sleeping princess,the lazy arse that she is." Vicky turned, kicking Jade in the side, softly.

"Argg, no, Andraste's tits, that hurts like a motherfucker. Ugh, what did I miss?" Jade groaned, rubbing her head and sitting up. "Is he dead already? That was fast."

"I didn't know you could be knocked out so easily." Vicky said, extending a hand to the girl.

"Well, if it was a bolt, I probably wouldn't be getting up at all." Jade muttered, letting herself be dragged to her feet. Fenris walked over and held her by the arm until she regained her balance. "Oh Fenris, you did the glowy, pull out the heart thing. Wonderful."

"Let's get back before the Varterral comes back to life. No offense, but I don't want to have to kill that thing _again_." Vicky joked.

"You're right. It would be the fourth time I've fought it. After the second time, it starts to get a bit old." Jade grimaced, wobbling unsteadily.

"Wait, are you for real? I thought Hawke was joking. It won't really come back to life, will it?"

"I wouldn't stick around to find out." Jade staggered towards the exit, stopping only to say, "Are you two lovebirds done yet? You're giving me cavities." Having been caught in the act, Hannah and Matt swiftly parted.

"By the Maker, what is it with newlyweds?" Vicky cursed.


	9. 2-A Match Made in Heaven

Later, at the Hanged Man, Vicky stood at the bar, tipping back another mug of ale. She looked around and saw Matt, the one that had bought her a drink, in his regular spot. She turned when she heard a familiar jangle of bangles and saw an elf walk up to the bar and flag down the bartender for another drink. Jade's brown eyes flashed, a grin on her face.

"Still as naive as when you got off the boat. Your pendant is showing."

"I feel like I've heard this before. Are you going to hit me over the head again or should I just hand you my belongings now?" Vicky joked.

"Don't tempt me, I just might. I do need a new set of bangles."

"I think you've got worth your weight in gold with all those bracelets." Vicky took a big swig from her mug, "So what's your plan now?"

"Well, Hawke promised to drag me around for the next eternity or so, but apart from that, I think I might just enjoy life." Jade sculled the contents of her mug. "I mean what else could I want? I've got all the ale I can drink, all the gold I can steal and a cute guy at my beck and call."

"Sounds like you're set for life." Vicky sighed.

"Well, everything except a partner in crime." Jade frowned. "Now that you're going, I'm in desperate need of a sidekick."

"You know, I came out here for adventure and excitement. I hadn't found much of it until you cracked me over the head." Vicky smirked. "I think I'll stick around for a while, if only for the treasure."

"Just the treasure? You wound me, my friend." Jade said sarcastically, placing a hand on her heart. "So you'll be my trusty sidekick still? This calls for another round."

"Sidekick? Yeah, how about no." Vicky shook her head. "Partner in crime works just fine. Best friend wouldn't hurt either."

Jade stood silent for a second, watching Victoria carefully. "Best friend? I've barely been able to call anyone a friend since, well..." Victoria raised an eyebrow. Despite them working together, they hadn't really explained themselves.

"You see, I used to live in the alienage in Antiva. Shocking I know. I was a servant to one of the richest nobles there. But the nobles there, they were not so kind to those below them, much less the elves. I was not a slave, thank the Maker, but I was powerless. A merchant prince took interest in me and so I killed him. Nobody cared except for my husband, and yes, I was married. He believes us to be still. That is, if he still lives. I poisoned him and then left for Tevinter, where I got this tattoo and about 10 magisters trying to kill me. After that it is a simple cycle of stealing, drinking and leaving when things became more than I could handle." Jade finished her drink, slamming the mug on the counter. "Well, that's my dreary tale, mind telling me yours? Friend."

"I was the firstborn of the firstborn of the noble house of Coran. When the darkspawn were defeated I decided that I wanted to make the most of my life. I don't want to just sit around looking pretty, married to a man I don't love. So, I ran away, telling only my little sister, who was next in line. I first went to Denerim, where many people knew me, as such I decided that I needed to find somewhere I would be invisible. So I came here, where you promptly stole my belongings and my money." Jade blinked, then burst into laughter. "Whats so funny?"

"I did not expect your life to be so empty of hardships! You've lived a very pampered life no?" Jade smiled, a chuckle escaping her throat. "I have to admit, I was hoping for a tale I could make coin off of. Ah, but what can you do?"

"Well, there'll be plenty more coin from the next job." Vicky handed Jade her drink. "A toast, to the many more adventures to come."

"And to the mountain of coin and trouble that awaits us." They linked arms and brought their cups to their lips, downing the mugs in one go, grinning like the maniacs they were.


	10. 3-The Disappearing Rose

Two months had passed and Vicky sat in Varric's suite, casually chatting about the wild rumours of the day.

"Anders has been talking of a Tranquil Solution and he seems to be getting quite riled up about it. Is this something I should be worried about or?" Vicky questioned, thumbing a silver coin.

"Don't worry your little head about it. Hawke's got that under control, it's done and dealt with." Varric said, shaking his head. "I've noticed you haven't been drinking lately, Spitfire. You on some sort of pledge to quit?"

"Kind of, yeah. After what happened last week, I'm trying to cut down."

"No wonder, I heard you went skinny dipping in the Hightown fountain. That's not the worst thing anyone's done though."

"It's mainly the fact that Jade was there at least three times as drunk as I was. And that girl has boundaries as non-existent as Isabella's virginity." Vicky joked, flipping the coin.

"And speak of the devil, how have you been Starlight?" Jade stood in the doorway, with a mug of ale in her hand.

"Taking a break finally. Hawke's been running me ragged." She sighed, plopping down in an empty chair. "So what's the rumour of the day? Any juicy gossip?"

"No gossip today but there is a rumour that's not so ridiculous." Varric sat forward. "People have been going missing from the Blooming Rose. They go in but don't come out."

"Interesting. I was hoping for a dragon sighting or that the Warden was in town but disappearing whores are pretty cool." Vicky snickered at Jade's antics. Varric smirked and shook his head. They started talking again about Anders and Hawke when Sophie burst through the door, huffing and puffing.

"You-you guys. Ah, hah, I've-I need, help." She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Ok, just calm down and catch your breath." Vicky said, patting her on the back.

"My cousin, Maddi, has gone missing. Can you help me find her?"

"Sure, where was she last seen?" Vicky asked.

"The Blooming Rose."

"Disappearing whores it is. Thanks, we can handle it from here." Jade sighed and walked out the door. Vicky nodded, said her farewells and followed after her.


	11. 3-A Gathering of Info

Having collected Cailyn and Matt the qunari lover, they stood in the Blooming Rose. Jade turned to Victoria and observed the brothel.

"I love how they stare at me like I'm going to steal something. You talk to the lady with the books, I'm going to to check out the back rooms."

"To see what you can steal?"

"Exactly. See you in a few minutes." Jade turned and headed up the stairs, leaving Victoria with the brothel mistress.

"I'm looking for some information on Maddi."

"Don't have the time right now. Talk to my girl Kira if you need anything." The woman said, heading off to god knows where. Vicky raised an eyebrow and headed over to the bar, where a dark skinned woman stood in a very showy leotard.

"Are you Kira?"

"That I am love, I'm sorry but I only serve the men. I can get you someone else if you're interested."

"No, maker no. I just need some info. You heard of someone called Maddi?"

"Oh that bitch? Yeah, I don't deal with her. Georgia does though." She turned to call over a familiar person.

"You finally come looking for me? Or was there something else you needed?"

"Yeah, some info on Maddi. She's gone missing."

"Right, Maddi. She was last with, ah who was it? Oh, Jorgan, yes."

"Where can I find this Jorgan?"

"He's been fired on account of his taking lyrium. You can find him in Darktown. Poor sod that one. Now if there's noting else you need?"

"Nope, nothing else. Goodbye." Sparing herself from any more offers, Vicky waited for Jade to reappear. And that she did, with a purse full of gold and a bottle of wine.

They headed to Darktown and found Jorgan quite quickly.

"And where did they take her? Only a little bit more and you're in the clear." Matt aimed an arrow at the man's head.

"Sundermount! A slaver cavern on Sundermount! About two days walk I swear! Please don't kill me!" Jade looked to Vicky, who shook her head sadly.

"You deal with slavers you get the boot. You know that right?" Vicky nodded to Matt who let the arrow loose, sending a small spray of blood over him.

"We'll have to set up camp there. Better pack your stuff, we're headed on a trip."


	12. 3-Paid in Full

After having walked to the cave, Jade and Vicky collapsed. Cailyn looked over to Matt and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys really don't do much do you?" Cailyn said, crossing her arms.

"We do so! It's just that most of it involves drinking and partying not walking until your legs fall off." Jade gasped, sprawled out on the ground.

"Well, it's only a little ways off. We can make it there by sundown." Matt said, scuffing his boot in the dirt. Vicky looked up from her place on the ground and saw a familiar black haired man walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little elf. What are you doing up here?" Hawke smirked, pulling Jade to her feet.

"Sophie's cousin went missing. Some stupid lyrium addict sold her to slavers. You know, heroic stuff like that." Vicky brushed herself off.

"Strange, I seem to be getting a sense of déjà vu." Hawke muttered, a smug smile on his face, "I don't suppose you'd let me have this one?"

"Go right ahead. I'm knackered anyway." Jade shrugged. Having only just noticed who came with Hawke, she stiffened immediately. Hawke nodded and walked into the cave. Isabella and Anders following close behind, Anders waving and Isabella flipping Jade a silver coin.

Vicky turned to the last of Hawke's band of misfits, nodding and smiling in greeting. Jade and Fenris just stared at each other for a second, before Jade hastily turned away muttering something about setting up camp. Fenris started to walk into the cave but stole a glance at Jade before he left. Noticing the tension, Cailyn turned to Jade.

"What was that about? Some lover's quarrel or something?"

"Not exactly lovers anymore, in case you hadn't noticed." Jade muttered.

"What? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. It's been a pain in the arse because Hawke likes to drag us both around." Jade said, taking a swig from a flask on her hip. "It's awkward as all hell."

"But what happened? I need the juicy details here."

"I'm not about to have my relationships be the talk of the tavern thank you very much." Jade snapped. "Now let's get this camp set up. I need a drink."

An hour later, just after sundown, Vicky, Jade, Cailyn and Matt were sitting around the fire. Jade was singing the tale of Alistair, the king of Fereldan, while Matt had passed out. Cailyn was listening to Jade's song while Victoria wrote down the days events in her journal.

Jade had just finished her song when Hawke and friends exited from the cave and walked over. Hawke sat himself down by the fire and Isabella came and sat down next to him. Anders sat across from Jade and Fenris sat next to Vicky. A human girl came and sat next to Cailyn.

"You taking requests? I need something to take my mind off of that place." She said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sure. So you're Maddi. Anything in particular?"

"Something happy, something to drink to." Maddi said, reaching for a mug of ale.

"How about something romantic? I'm in the mood for that." Anders said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, I'm not. So how about fame and fortune?" Jade snapped.

"That's about right isn't it? You never were one for romance." Anders mused.

"Shove a sock in it. You get nothing now, and don't even think of taking the ale." Jade grumbled, downing another mug.

"You're such a grumpy drunk, it's a wonder that Fenris put up with you."

"He didn't." Jade mumbled, staring at the bottom of her cup. The camp fell silent, the only sound being Matt's faint snoring.

"Ugh look, I'll sing the bloody song, just give me a second." Jade sighed, refilling her mug.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Fenris said. Jade simply sat silently, refusing to look at him.

"So, what will it be? The ballad of Somersday or the Elf's flower?" She asked. Seeming to finally snap, Fenris rose to his feet.

"Why do you ignore me? I've done nothing for you to hate me for!" He snapped, a frown in his face.

"You're the one who ended it! You have no right to say that!" Jade yelled back, rising to her feet.

"You have no idea what it was like! There was too much to handle, l would never have ended it if it didn't happen!" They started to get in each other's faces, getting closer as they were arguing.

"I gave myself to you, you asshole! And you just left me! You didn't even explain why until I had to track you down!"

Fenris bit down on his lip, an odd look in his face. Suddenly, he grabbed Jade's face, pressing his lips against her own. When they parted, Jade froze, and after a few seconds, started to bawl. Fat tears rolled down her face and she tried to wipe them away quickly. Seeming to panic, Fenris at first tried to comfort her and when that didn't work he said he need to take a walk, leaving everyone there staring.

"Well, that was dramatic." Cailyn said, sighing. Vicky reached over and calmed the elf down.

"I-I need to talk to him. I'll be fine, just..." Jade turned and walked off, in the direction he had headed. Isabella just laughed and turned to Hawke.

"Well that was more interesting than a song I've heard about a thousand times before. Poor girl though, stuck with that emotionless sack of-" Hawke cut her off by turning to Vicky.

"You know, when we get to Kirkwall, I'll have to introduce you to my brother, Carver. You two will hit it of well, I think."

"Sure but I don't think I can do that right away. I've got some stuff to do." Vicky nodded, then turned towards her tent. "I think I'm going to get to sleep now. Too much drama for one day."

"Same here, so I'll just take Matt's tent since he's not using it." Hawke said, Isabella following him.

The rest of them headed off to bed, and woke the next morning. Fenris had returned and was busy sharpening his sword. Jade was mysteriously missing, and Matt was complaining about everyone drinking his ale.

"And someone stole fifty silvers off me too! Who was it? I swear when I get my hands on you.." He cursed.

"Actually, I'm missing fifty silvers as well." Hawke said, checking his coin purse.

"Same here." Anders called. It turns out that everyone had been missing fifty silvers.

"I bet it was Jade, she probably drunk all my ale too." Matt muttered, bemoaning the loss of his stash.

"Where is Jade? I haven't seen her." Vicky said, looking around.

"When I came back, she stayed behind. She said she needed to think." Fenris responded, an odd look in his eyes.

"She'll come back eventually. Let's go and get that reward now!" Isabella exclaimed. Hawke shrugged, said goodbye to Vicky and Cailyn, and left for Kirkwall. Vicky and crew packed up the camp and followed Hawke's path.


End file.
